<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Your Teeth by GlitterGluwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296815">Show Your Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/pseuds/GlitterGluwu'>GlitterGluwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Caspar von Bergliez Being an Idiot, Competition, Cunnilingus, Linhardt von Hevring (briefly), M/M, Manuela Casagranda (mentioned) - Freeform, Mild Blood, Sparring, Stupidity, Sylvain Jose Gautier (mentioned) - Freeform, Trans Caspar von Bergliez, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Tsundere Felix Hugo Fraldarius, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/pseuds/GlitterGluwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FE3H Kink Meme Fill for the following prompt:<br/>"Just two blue boys being stupid.<br/>Felix starts working on his brawling skill in order to give him more options on the battlefield, and he catches the attention of a particularly loud, also training-obsessed Caspar, who notices Felix's skill and invites him to spar. Felix outwardly acts as if Caspar is the most annoying person in Fodlan, but he can't resist a good training partner. Their competition starts to get out of hand, however, extending off the training grounds, to other things."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Your Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know how I love Caspar? Like, I love him? I feel like every fic I write with him in it turns into a love letter to the Little Blue Wingnut and I would love to apologize for it, but, like, you all know I'd be lying?</p><p>Anyway. I saw <a href="https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=741084">this</a> prompt and physically couldn't help myself. I kind of can't believe it turned into 7k of these two being so EXQUISITELY stupid, but I certainly can't say I didn't have fun! They have a fantastic dynamic and now that I've worked out these brainworms I have zero regrets (aside from the actual sex being proportionally tiny compared to the rest of the fic!! Again!!!! What is WRONG with me!!!!!)</p><p>Before I forget - both boys are trans!! I use all manner of descriptors for their junk, including cock, clit, pussy, cunt, hole, et cetera. If you have strong preferences, I'd advise that you use discretion. (Also, is there a more specific tag I can use as far as word choices in trans fics? I'd love to know!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey, I didn't know you were interested in brawling! That's great - you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> here, it’s gonna be awesome sparring with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s eye twitched. He recognized the voice more than he recognized any other aspect of the interloper; it was the same idiot who spent as much time shrieking as shrilly at the training dummies as he did at any living foe. Felix hardly understood how he was every bit as boisterous in the dining hall, the classrooms, and even the goddamned dorms. He thought - </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped -</span>
  </em>
  <span> that someday, all that bellowing would catch up with him and silence him for good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wordlessly adjusted one training gauntlet, then the next, offering only a dubious glare in response. It seemed Little Blue Blowhard didn’t understand the subtleties of his expression, however, because he took it as an invitation to keep talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you new to this? I’d be happy to offer some pointers! It’s usually best to learn unarmed combat before -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I spar with you and win, will you promise never to waste my time with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>misplaced</span>
  </em>
  <span> condescension again?” Felix grated out. “I’ve no need of a training partner that assumes superiority without first tasting his enemy’s blade - or fist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger - Felix realized that he wasn’t even sure which </span>
  <em>
    <span>class</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was in, let alone his name or status in the nobility - raised his eyebrows, only for them to settle in a determined downward slant, contrasting the brightness of his grin. “Let’s do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix took note, as they walked side-by-side to the center of the training ground, that the stranger still hadn’t armed himself; his fists were bound in a strip of fabric, but aside from that he was completely unarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grit his teeth. Very well. Let the fool underestimate him; it was at his own risk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, then, it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Felix lurched toward him, the boy dropped his weight, grasped Felix’s leading arm, and carried the momentum Felix himself had built. Felix was by no means a heavy person, but he realized, as he was tossed ass over tit through the air, that this boy knew exactly how to handle his own exceptionally slight figure in much the same way as he did. Pure might did neither of them any favors, and Felix had been foolish enough to forget himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed through his teeth as he hit the ground with the whole of his back, immobilized with shock for a long, aching second while the boy planted his hands on his knees and looked down at him in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof, sorry about that. I didn’t think you were heavy enough for that to ground ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix inhaled. “I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>grounded,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he growled, and proved his point by flinging himself to his feet and rounding on the boy with another punch, keeping his center of gravity lower this time. The boy ducked around his wrist and socked him in the gut, then attempted to sweep Felix’s feet out from under him. He only barely dodged, his heart pounding in his chest, adrenaline rushing all the way down to the tips of his toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, maybe, or snarled. At last, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>challenge.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His next approach was another kind of surprise; he rushed headlong for the boy’s waist, intending to attempt a grab - but the boy grabbed his shoulders and </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> right in his face, phasing him long enough to land another hit, grab his wrist and toss him to the ground again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See what I told you about learning un - Whoa!” the boy began, dodging Felix’s next punch, and so it went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix learned three key things during that fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, that he, not the stranger, had underestimated his foe. The boy mingled unorthodox with traditional, grappling with tossing with punches, predictable with unpredictable. It was a technique all his own, clearly built up over years of experience, and Felix struggled to keep pace throughout the encounter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two, that the boy’s formidable vocal chords served a much more significant purpose than annoying the hell out of him. As he grew louder, his voice became as much of a weapon as his fists - psyching himself up for the next attack in one moment, psyching Felix </span>
  <em>
    <span>out </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And three. Felix had always had a passion for training, but he hadn’t felt the kind of fire he felt facing that boy in a good long time. Maybe years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy won, obviously. Felix learned as he went, but he was a relative newcomer to the art and the boy had grappling ingrained in him every bit as much as Felix had swordfighting ingrained in himself. There had been a particular satisfaction, however, in watching the boy’s expression morph from gleefully gloating to rage-filled and bloodthirsty as Felix found his footing. It was a different brand of bloodlust than he recognized from the boar, something that felt more a mirror of his passion for his own martial art than anything else he’d seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he at last gave in, the boy was every bit the sore winner; as Felix picked himself up, he was whooping and cheering himself on, asking bystanders whether they’d seen him hand </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felix’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> ass to him. It made his blood boil. It made him want a rematch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed his hair out of his face, caught his breath, and eyeballed the boy, who was still grinning like a madman as he made his way back to him. “You’re okay, right? I’d feel pretty bad about all that gloating if you weren’t okay,” the boy asked him, concern flickering across his expression. He reached for him, and Felix, already feeling his irritation return after the onslaught of adrenaline, brushed the hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me your name,” Felix demanded. “It is rare that I meet such a compelling challenger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy extended a hand. This time, Felix shook it. “Caspar von Bergliez,” he introduced himself, then released Felix’s hand and stretched. “And thanks. I mean, you’d’ve clearly had me beat if it’d been axe versus sword, so I guess I gotta celebrate while I still can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix wasn’t convinced by flattery… usually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we’ll see about that,” he rumbled, turning from Caspar and loosening the straps on his borrowed gauntlets. “Tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get a reply… exactly. He did hear Caspar “whisper” across the training ground. “Didja hear that? He wants to spar </span>
  <em>
    <span>again!</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is awesome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix huffed. Idiot.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Caspar was correct; in a face-off of axe versus sword, Felix was the clear winner - but Caspar did put up a fight. It was clear his inferiority with the heavier weapon wasn’t the fault of inexperience inasmuch as it was simply that Caspar hadn’t grown into it quite so fluidly; Felix had the sense that a growth spurt would do wonders for Caspar’s handling of the weapon. He already easily adjusted for speed in a way that few more experienced axe wielders did - once the necessary power was behind the weapon, Felix knew Caspar would be a force to be reckoned with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he was willing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> as much. Caspar was insufferable enough as it was and Felix had no interest in further bolstering his obnoxious ego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every last hit landed against him in that day’s spar was accompanied by a disbelieving laugh or a whoop or a snarl. Felix grew aware that Caspar’s grating voice had attracted a few onlookers, and that was only his first offence; the second was how, now that Felix was growing used to his unique usage of his voice, it irritated him to hell and back. Every tiniest of boasts made his blood boil and, tasteless and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pointless</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he felt it was to do the same, he found himself pausing to smirk when he landed a particularly impressive hit - and suffering all the more when Caspar pushed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiros, how he loathed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But oh, how he delighted in the sound of Caspar groaning “I give” from the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s chest heaved. Caspar had given him another good fight, and his own victory was that much sweeter for it. Despite himself, he could feel his lips curling into a smirk, his next breath escaping as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Heh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps yesterday’s sore win was a fluke,” he sneered. Caspar huffed, wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Unless you’d like to </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempt</span>
  </em>
  <span> to prove me wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar’s bright blue eyes glowered from under his dark, heavy brow. “Yeah,” he exhaled, then licked his lips. “Let’s go again tomorrow.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>And so it went. The two clashed in every combination of their signature weapons and even some lesser used ones; a couple attempts were made at diversifying their relations into mutual instruction, but a single hour of Caspar’s obtuse manner of teaching him grappling had Felix’s blood boiling enough that he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fight it out. Caspar was personable, yes, but in a few very specific ways that made Felix’s hair stand on end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exhibit A: how Caspar decided, about a week into their rivalry, that it was perfectly acceptable to sling an arm around Felix’s shoulders as they departed the training hall together. Putting aside that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>shorter</span>
  </em>
  <span> and thus forced Felix to stoop, he also hated being touched so familiarly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, wanna join me for dinner? I don’t have plans with anybody else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix grit his teeth. “As if I’d bother accompanying </span>
  <em>
    <span>you,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he grumbled. “You probably chew with your mouth open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the worst part was, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound, much like so many other things Caspar did, made his fists clench and his dinner taste of sand. He glowered across his plate until one of Caspar’s friends - some green guy he didn’t know - slumped into the seat next to Caspar, gave Felix a curious look, and visibly seemed to decide he wasn’t interested in the particulars. Instead, he drew a pouch from his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father sent me </span>
  <em>
    <span>these</span>
  </em>
  <span> again,” sighed the green boy, depositing the pouch next to Caspar’s plate. “You’re free to take them, but if you eat too many again -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” snickered Caspar, taking the pouch. “Thanks, Linhardt! You’ve met Felix, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say that I have. Hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix issued him a curt nod and continued eating. He considered moving to another table - Caspar was enough on his own, and Felix wasn’t particularly in the mood to bother with a whole new conversational wild card at the moment - but Caspar waylaid him with a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like chocolate, actually?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? No,” Felix replied automatically. He distastefully nudged some sprouts to the edge of his plate. “I don’t care much for sweets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t worry about that. These aren’t sweet,” Caspar hummed, bringing the pouch back out of his pocket and tugging it open. “They’re actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> spicy, they’re a specialty from Linhardt’s area. Hard to eat too many at once, but they’re sorta neat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t eat them </span>
  <em>
    <span>now,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Linhardt groused, but went ignored. Felix’s interest was piqued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do like spicy food,” he admitted, watching as Caspar set the pouch between them. His rival beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then help yourself! But trust me, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot, you might wanna pace yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix rolled his eyes. He reached for the bag and pulled out a shining little nugget of chocolate and said, “I’ll be the judge of that,” and placed the morsel on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, all he tasted was the bitterness of the chocolate. He gave Caspar a dubious look. Caspar just raised his eyebrows as he, too, took a piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, it began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat crawled up as if emerging from the back of his tongue, overtaking the whole of his mouth. Felix blinked back the watering in his eyes, a little shocked, but intrigued above all else. It was rare that he tasted a sweet that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good, right? I always eat too many and regret it,” Caspar chuckled. If Felix’s eyes were to be believed, he already looked a little more flushed than he had before having a piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And I’d appreciate it if you spared me from having to listen to your whining as you purge it from your system,” Linhardt grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix reached for another piece. “I can assure you that I, for one, will need no such comforts,” he said, and popped the nugget in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar’s gaze flickered between Felix and the pouch. His hand darted out and tossed a tidbit into his own mouth, and Felix frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d hardly swallowed his own paltry mouthful before he reached for his next piece, heedless of the heat creeping up the back of his neck. Caspar’s fingers brushed his as he rushed to match him, and Felix felt a whole different variety of heat blaze behind his eyes as Caspar, smirking, tossed </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> niblets into his mouth at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix reached for his next before he even finished chewing, and Linhardt, with a long-suffering sigh, grumbled “Don’t say I didn’t warn you” and stood from his seat, carrying away his unfinished dinner. Felix hardly cared to follow where he went; he was too preoccupied with brushing away his bangs and realizing that the tickling feeling on his forehead was actually sweat streaming down toward his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar, for his part, didn’t look any better. He’d followed his first double-turn with a second and the whole of his face was bright red, his eyelids flickering against the persistent dewiness in his glare. Oddly, his hair and eyes looked all that much bluer for it, and for some unfathomable reason the contrast just fueled the fire in Felix’s chest all the more for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took two on his next turn. His eyes stung with the heat pressing up and around him. He peeled the collar of his shirt away from his sweating neck, taking whatever comfort he could in cool air alighting on his sweat-slick skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar licked his lips. His gaze flickered from Felix’s to where his hand lingered, pulling back his collar, and met his gaze again. He looked… confused, of all things, but he reached forward and took another piece regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only one?” Felix taunted, and Caspar jerked to a halt, the tidbit halfway to his mouth. “And here I thought Adrestians would be well accustomed to a little heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar squinted at him. His hand retreated, then extended, and he took two more, bringing all three morsels back to his mouth while still gazing levelly at Felix. “Hey, I just didn’t wanna push you too hard,” he replied, “I’ve never had much of an impression of Faerghus food. I’ve heard it’s pretty bland.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He popped all three in his mouth. Felix watched Caspar as he chewed, visibly fighting back his instinctual reaction. Felix watched him finally grimace as he took up three pieces of his own, barely taking a moment to ponder before placing them in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid over top of the existing layer of heat, lighting up the back of his throat, climbing even into his sinuses. He gracelessly wiped his running nose, breathing with his mouth slightly open now and challenging Caspar with his eyes. His cheeks were shining with dew by that point, his tears smearing over the planes of his face even as he shed them from how heavily he blinked, and Felix knew his victory was nigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar reached for the pouch again, halted, and waited there for a moment. He slammed his fist into the table, bowing his head and delighting Felix with a truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>grotesque </span>
  </em>
  <span>grimace as he visibly attempted to swallow down the heat overtaking his taste buds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he grabbed up his cup and gulped water like his life depended on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix couldn’t help himself. He barked out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Caspar flinched, put down his water and shoveled some of his forgotten dinner into his mouth, trying, in whatever way he could, to force down the overpowering taste. He banged his fist on the table a few more times as he chewed, still shedding unwilling tears on his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit,” Caspar groaned, and Felix at last took his cue to make his own attempt at covering the noxious taste; abhorrent as the sprouts he’d ignored earlier were, they were ideal for the task. “Lin’s gonna hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be,” Caspar promised, sinking down toward the table. His voice was high and pained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Felix’s stomach gurgled ominously.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Needless to say, the pair missed their sparring date the following day, and Felix was not at all pleased. Neither was Linhardt, so Felix was left to cope with Caspar’s groaning and lying about in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> company the entire day, an ordeal exacerbated by the fact that Caspar grew more annoying with every syllable that passed over his lips. When Sylvain dropped by to check on the pair, Felix internally vowed that he would murder them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you’re doing well, Sexual. Who’s your friend? His name is Tension, I take it?” Sylvain ribbed him when Caspar finally departed. Felix replied with a poorly-aimed swat, and Sylvain laughingly let the subject die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Sylvain’s mockery implied, Felix was no closer to messing around with Caspar than he’d been when he’d been but a nameless voice that rang through the training hall entirely too often. Rather, he’d say he was much, much farther removed from anything resembling sexual desire for the guy; he’d evolved from a brief annoyance day by day to a haunting specter of irritation that seemed to pursue him everywhere he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, he was still delightful to spar with. Felix’s addiction to competition was, unfortunately, more compelling than his pervasive irritation with the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So of course, when Caspar waved him over for another round of sparring the following day, he obliged. He fought unarmed, effectively nullifying his Crest and dispensing with any leg up he may have had on Caspar’s superior experience, and of course lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The irritating part was how </span>
  <em>
    <span>refreshing</span>
  </em>
  <span> it always was, losing to Caspar. It made him seethe, for sure, it made his gut alight with a unique kind of heated fury when Caspar pinned him, but it did satisfy him to know that Caspar, more than anyone else, wouldn’t cave and give up just because Felix obviously had him beat or agree to spar just to placate him. It reminded him, after his hounding from the previous day, that Felix </span>
  <em>
    <span>respected</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna be heading back, now?” Caspar asked him, stretching with a groan and letting his arms swing as they fell back at his sides. “I was gonna hop in the sauna, I could sure use the refresher after yesterday’s disaster!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix gave it some thought. The invitation should have been unwelcome, but whatever his feelings toward Caspar, a trip to the sauna sounded like just what he needed. He assented, and Caspar whooped, leading the way and chirping some inane thing about </span>
  <em>
    <span>party in the sauna</span>
  </em>
  <span> or somesuch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the sauna and changed without event, Felix feeling somewhat more conscious of his chest than he might have with Sylvain or Ingrid there, but apparently he needn’t have worried; to begin with, Caspar was clearly too daft to notice, and additionally, Felix made note of a pronounced softness between his own sauna shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. He pondered for a second whether this was meant to change his impression of Caspar, but the idiot chose that same moment to walk too fast over the slick, damp wood at the entrance to the sauna, falling into him while flailing his arms almost comically, and Felix decided that any budding sense of camaraderie he felt for him was woefully misplaced. He righted Caspar with little more than a grunt of acknowledgement and took his place on the bench while Caspar stepped, somewhat more carefully, toward the brazier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want it too hot, do you? I gotta figure you’re not used to heat like I am,” Caspar asked him, and Felix scowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to forget that Northerners </span>
  <em>
    <span>invented</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sauna,” he sneered. “Make it as hot as you dare. I’ll easily outlast you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar grinned instantly. Felix only scowled more. “That another challenge? You’re on!” he declared, then took up the pitcher and splashed a generous amount of water on the stones. Steam billowed from them and Caspar stumbled back, going a little wide-eyed as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moron,” Felix grunted under his breath. He adjusted the neck of his shirt and sat back, breathing deep and savoring the refreshing heat as Caspar at last joined him on the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Caspar all of ten seconds to decide, because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caspar,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that silence was anything but blissful. “So saunas come from up North? Did you use ‘em a lot as a kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix ruminated on the many delightful times he retired to the sauna at the Fraldarius estate after training, with Glenn or his father or friends or even alone. It had been almost a daily endeavor. “No,” he replied flatly, and attempted to return to peaceful, silent serenity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Caspar hummed. “I kinda wonder about other differences. Like, you’d never see a sauna in Enbarr. I’d say it’s even kinda weird that they have one here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Caspar,” Felix grated out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? What’s wrong, is it too hot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix glowered silently at him. Caspar didn’t take the hint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, does it make you uncomfortable to talk about cultural differences, too? That’s kinda reassuring, it can be sorta awkward to be around Petra or Shamir when my father’s -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix spat, tension rising in his shoulders. Fuck, if this wasn’t the exact opposite of what this place was meant for. “You seem to mistake me for a conversationalist. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m a swordsman and I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>interested</span>
  </em>
  <span> in being anything else. You are my rival, not my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar was quiet for a moment, blissfully quiet. He let out a long, low whistle. “Wow. Okay. Spicy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, that’s okay. We don’t have to be friends.” Caspar bent at the waist, reaching for the water jug. Felix wondered, knowing Caspar’s own hot temper, whether he was about to dump it on him - but he just spilled more onto the rocks. “Surprised you really went there. Takes a lot of nerve!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar then pulled his shirt off and fanned himself with it. Felix glanced at his chest, if only for a second. “You’re taking this well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I?” Caspar replied. Then, he grinned. “Eh, maybe. I just like having someone to butt heads with. Feels like I’m gonna have less problems with getting in fights with you around. At least it’ll be mutual, now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix squinted at him. Not to be outdone, he likewise peeled his shirt off. Caspar was less subtle in how he ogled Felix’s chest. “Yes?” he grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar met his eye. He pursed his lips and pointedly turned his head. “Nothin’. We’re not friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix let out a low, disbelieving huff. He waited for Caspar to say something else, something stupid, and he didn’t. He waited a little longer, daring him with his eyes, and realized he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t going to say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really? What a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Spurred more by spite than by anything else, resolving to drive Caspar out of the room by any means necessary, Felix leaned forward and took up the water jug, splashing what remained over the rocks and waiting for Caspar to comment. He didn’t. Felix leered at him, saw bright pink creeping up between his breasts and around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much longer, and he would certainly break. He’d have no choice but to go and to give Felix the victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long had they been in there, anyway? Felix reached up to peel his collar away from his neck, then realized he’d long since removed his shirt. He tried to take a deep breath and found it coming too shallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized, distantly, that something was wrong. He attempted to stand, then lurched forward and fell, boneless, to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, flames, Felix!” Caspar exclaimed, all pretentions at stoicism forgotten as he left the bench and knelt next to him. “Are you okay? You don’t look good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No shit. Felix attempted some response, but it came out as a slurred mess that even he couldn’t parse; he internally urged Caspar to leave and </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone, not to do the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caspar</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing and attempt to help him alone, but -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar hooked his hands under Felix’s armpits and said, “Okay, hold on, I’ll get you out of here -” and altogether ignored Felix’s grumble of objection, scrambling, gracelessly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> bumping his tit as he attempted to get a hold on him. “Up and - </span>
  <em>
    <span>at ‘em,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caspar grunted, and heaved, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>slipped,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and fell forward with a dreadful </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix, using whatever strength lingered in his noodly arms, lifted himself to see what had happened - and collapsed back to the ground, eyes wide, at the briefest sight of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’sspar?” he slurred, then added, more urgently, “Caspar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seiros, they were going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span> here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew in the deepest breath he could manage and called as loudly as he could. The first shout was wordless; the second was “HELP.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of feet entered his field of vision shortly before he blacked out.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Manuela told them both off, of course. Neither of them were particularly worse for wear after her first cursory look - the cut on Caspar’s head was minor and Felix would likely find his condition much improved after drinking some water - but she insisted on them staying in the infirmary for the night, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As such, Felix found himself in a cot not too far removed from Caspar’s. Manuela had departed for her own room not long before, and Felix, despite himself, couldn’t sleep for the life of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head and saw Caspar, lying stiffly on his back and twiddling his thumbs, gazing straight up at the ceiling. He waited for a long moment, feeling a particular brand of frustration prickling over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he grumbled. Caspar turned his head and raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix fought with himself. “I don’t like to repeat myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar blinked owlishly. Then he nodded, clearly not getting it. “Oh, okay. Yeah. Cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix turned his body and propped himself up on his elbow, searching Caspar’s expression for derision. It was open, earnest, and genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he spoke, it felt like every word ground on his tongue on its way out, like they were crafted from sandpaper. “For being,” he paused, “Disagreeable. Earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar laughed under his breath. “You’re gonna have to be a lot more specific, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix sat up, irritation dancing over his entire body. “Are you really so desperate for me to repeat myself?!” he demanded. “I told you to shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah? Plenty of people have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that you weren’t my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, if I needed to be told -”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seiros,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix cussed, throwing himself to his feet. “Get mad! Scold me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar propped himself up on his hands, looking genuinely confounded. “Why would I -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was being a jerk. So get </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Like you do at everybody else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only fight guys who’re picking on people! You were just -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix took a heavy step toward Caspar. Caspar held his ground. Felix took another step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> picking a fight right now?!” Caspar scoffed. “We’re in the infirmary!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me off!” Felix barked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna! I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>mad</span>
  </em>
  <span> at you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix vibrated with anger. One of his hands moved as if of its own volition; he briefly reconsidered, then followed through, childishly shoving at Caspar’s shoulder. “Get mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar gave him a resolute, affronted look. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix placed one knee on the mattress. “Get. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mad.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He swung up onto the bed and forced Caspar’s shoulder back with his palm. Caspar, despite his proficiency with exactly this form of combat, went with little struggle, glaring resentfully up at him as Felix loosely pinned him down. “What is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he growled, and Caspar barked out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, you’re acting like some kind of weird masochist!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you angry?! Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>pity</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You’re a fun rival, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> with that! Will you get off me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix scowled. He sat back on his heels and crossed his hands over his chest, straddling Caspar’s hips. “Tell the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar placed his hands over his face and groaned. “Look. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> less prickly people than you have told me to shut up before. I don’t give a crap about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix studied him. He realized at last that he was, in fact, being truthful. His eye twitched. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> problem? Unless you’re speaking some completely different language and ‘you’re not my friend’ is supposed to mean you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me as your friend.” Caspar paused. He peeked between his fingers and Felix felt heat creeping up the back of his neck. “Wait, is that actually it? Were you disappointed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix gaped. He searched for a proper response, but all he could force out was “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to respond again and couldn’t. He straightened, tried to climb off of Caspar and was stopped by Caspar’s hands, gripping his thighs with surprising strength and holding him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, c’mon, tell me! Do you like me? You wanna be friends?” Caspar pressed, wide-eyed and beaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in the movement - in Caspar’s small but strong hands, in his earnest expression, in his hips shifting under Felix - had his entire body alighting with heat. He swallowed thickly and grumbled, “I - maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” Caspar cheered, wriggling in excitement and making Felix gasp through his nose, his rear jerking back as if in rejection. Caspar, as always, was oblivious. “You wouldn’t spend that much time with me if you hated me </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad,” he declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really claiming you knew the entire time?” Felix said, attempting to leave again and failing. “Because I hardly think I’d believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really? But I had a hunch,” Caspar hummed. His thumbs brushed back and forth over Felix’s thighs; he failed to conceal how his breath hitched. “Kinda like I’ve got this hunch that you could totally get off me if you really wanted. What’s stopping you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix spat on instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re stronger than me, though.” Caspar’s gaze was guileless, devoid of suggestion or sarcasm, and yet Felix could </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear the echo of Sylvain’s teasing in his ears. “I might beat you wrestling, but on a purely physical level, you’ve got me beat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shifted his weight as if making a break for it again. Caspar’s fingers clenched around his thighs, but otherwise made little effort to stop him. There was something to this, having his legs parted, having a warm presence </span>
  <em>
    <span>between</span>
  </em>
  <span> them -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot,” Felix said under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d I do this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix pressed his lips together. He struggled with himself for a split second, then, on pure impulse because he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>stand</span>
  </em>
  <span> to watch Caspar blink cluelessly up at him any longer, ground down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friction was golden. Caspar’s reaction was not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” he grunted. “That’s a new one. Who’d you learn that move from? I don’t think I get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You goddamned -” Felix began, then forced it back, pushed down his ire. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and rumbled, “I’m propositioning you. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for a response, then, at the silence that met him, opened his eyes. Caspar was staring, bug-eyed, up at him, his hands frozen as if he was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> processing the suggestion in them being where they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he squeaked. “Okay. Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful,” Felix grunted. So far, so good. He hadn’t done much </span>
  <em>
    <span>seduction</span>
  </em>
  <span> before, but Caspar was simple enough; he’d grown to understand that much. Satisfied that his blunt proposal had gotten him what he wanted, he shifted to one side, pulling his sleepwear and underthings down one leg together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Felix demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar visibly struggled for words, then shrugged. “I dunno. I just feel like there’s meant to be more steps than this? Usually? I’m no expert, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knowing how daft </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are, if there </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> more steps, you still wouldn’t even notice they were happening until you reached this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, geez. Spicy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied in that there would be no further interruption if not in the nickname Caspar appeared to have picked for him, Felix finished stripping off his pants. He considered his shirt as well, but balked and decided, instead, that the stupid, attention-grabbing heat that’d been building between his thighs for all too long demanded relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He braced one hand on Caspar’s stomach - lithe and formed into subtle lines beneath his fingers, ones he might not have noticed just in looking - and brought the other to his dripping cunt. He took a moment just to meet Caspar’s eye before realizing </span>
  <em>
    <span>no,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was too much too soon, and focused instead on the soft mounds of Caspar’s breasts, flattened out from his position and smooth beneath the drape of his sleep shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not one to waste time on teasing, Felix went straight for his hole, circling a single fingertip about his rim before dipping inside. Damn, he was wet. Maybe wetter than he could ever remember being. There was a certain calming feeling to it that he didn’t usually associate with this practice - perhaps just the effect of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tension</span>
  </em>
  <span> breaking at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no fair,” Caspar piped up, and Felix glowered between half-closed eyelashes. “I can’t touch myself with you sitting there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix opened his mouth to object, but paused. “Why don’t you contribute some of your bright ideas, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar’s mouth closed with a snap. Before Felix had any time to celebrate the small victory, however, it opened again. “Well, we could compete again, if you’re not bored of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix actually stopped. He raised his eyebrows. “Continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, who can make the other finish first? With our fingers or -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix started moving before Caspar could finish, driven by impulse and the rapid pounding of his heart in his chest. He’d made the snide comment, but truthfully it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> among the best ideas Caspar had ever had; he swung his lower half around and straddled Caspar’s face and turned downward, shoving unceremoniously at Caspar’s own pants. He heard Caspar’s short-lived noise of surprise and drowned it out by grinding down again, shuddering all down his spine when he felt the first alien brush of Caspar’s facial features against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t have even called it </span>
  <em>
    <span>good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not just yet, but there was this particular awareness he felt of every minute point of contact - of Caspar’s breath escaping through his mouth as he got his bearings and of the distinct areas where his warmth </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> reach - that electrified him. He very nearly forgot his own purpose until he reflected that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> glad he had an excuse not to make eye contact through this experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, there was his excuse, folded between Caspar’s racehorse-slim thighs, curiously bright blue curls teasing parts further in, parts that might have been deep red in full lighting but looked dark purple in the darkness. Felix took a deep breath and dove in, mouthing experimentally down Caspar’s slit and feeling coarse hair prickle at his lips as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to be outdone, Caspar at last put his own limited skills to use - and Felix jerked throughout his form. Caspar had made his first step in parting Felix’s folds, which might have occurred to Felix to do first if he hadn’t felt the mounting pressure to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> in an arena he had so little experience in. As it was, even that much touch was a revelation - he felt with new, sharp relief how Caspar’s hot breaths alighted on the sensitive surfaces there, almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>tickling</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, and released an involuntary </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah” </span>
  </em>
  <span>before he could stop himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Caspar gloated, it emerged as a mirthful hum - one that vibrated his lips against Felix’s clit, forcing his hips to jerk again. He gasped around the electrifying sensation, all but forgetting his own competitive spirit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least until Caspar’s opposing hand snaked its way down and parted his own folds for him, not letting up in his own assault on Felix’s most sensitive of places for even a split second. The reminder sent a blaze of fury and shame through him - how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> Caspar, of all people, be so good at this from the get-go - and forced himself forward, dragging his lips over dark red sex, not yet targeting any spot in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to be enough, for a start; Caspar moaned against him, rippling under Felix’s palms, and Felix brushed his hand aside and dove deeper. Caspar’s hand, deprived of its purpose, ghosted over Felix’s side and briefly alighted on his waist, then danced up to his hip, working its way toward his own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix, for his part, forced Caspar’s legs apart with either hand, internally thankful that he was the taller of the pair; it seemed to grant him a small advantage in this particular scenario, allowing him to press downward, pressing the whole of the lower half of his face into Caspar’s cunt. He inhaled the strange, sour, bitter scent waiting for him there, tonguing toward his hole and rewarded with his flavor coating his tongue. Caspar worked his tongue over him and Felix, in turn, gasped needily into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dreadfully humiliating, vulnerable, every stupid thing that Felix hated about the process of baring himself to others, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar was slick, almost as slick as him, surely. His lips were puffy, sounding repulsive against Felix’s tongue, but addictive in the most bizarre of ways. He hadn’t pictured himself enjoying </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though to say he enjoyed it more than Caspar’s ministrations would have been a bald-faced lie. There was a sort of pressure when Caspar sucked the softer parts of him between his lips, a wantonness in how Caspar attacked him that both suited him and surprised Felix. It only grew </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Caspar paused, driving a growl from Felix’s lips, and returned with two fingers playing in his slick and his mouth sucking relentlessly at his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too much - so much. The delight of it forced Felix’s mouth open and away, groaning unfettered into the cool air of the infirmary. Caspar’s next suck forced out a louder noise, and then Caspar curled his fingers into him just </span>
  <em>
    <span>right -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit. Felix was </span>
  <em>
    <span>losing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered and forced his head down. He opened his mouth wide and touched his lips to Caspar’s deep red flesh, breathing harshly against him and trying to force his tongue to do something other than loll wetly out of his mouth. He dragged it against Caspar’s clit, finding the form of it, trying to ground himself with even that most faint of contacts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then his arms gave out. He smothered his moans against the insides of Caspar’s thighs as they pitched higher, ripping out of him so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> he felt he might damage his voice. He worked his hips over Caspar’s mouth, dragging it past the ridge of his nose and back again, and from there he had only himself to blame because Caspar did nothing - just </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did hear - or, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel -</span>
  </em>
  <span> Caspar grunt with pain or surprise when Felix dug his teeth into his inner thigh. It was shallow revenge, however, because the shudders that wracked his body in the next instant could hardly be misinterpreted as anything less than they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix returned to himself… Eventually. He found himself collapsed against his rival, boneless, while Caspar pressed… Ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kisses</span>
  </em>
  <span> against his cunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hitched himself up on his arms, then lifted himself to his knees, craning his neck around to scowl at the boy who had so quickly supplanted Sylvain as his life’s greatest annoyance. The lower half of Caspar’s face glistened as he offered an easy, sleepy-eyed grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare pity me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar’s expression fell immediately. “You’re so weird. Why would I pity you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix fought himself, searching for an explanation, and settled on “Idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. You know, you were a lot more creative with the insults when you didn’t even know me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix grimaced. Maybe he was right - it was a fair bit harder to come up with a proper dig when he’d grown to </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. In lieu of answering, he straightened and dismounted, edging down the narrow bed until he was level with Caspar’s hip. “Well?” he demanded. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For winning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caspar folded his hands behind his head and pursed his lips. “I didn’t realize there were prizes. Bragging rights?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you tell a single </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul -”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Fine. Help me finish, I guess?” he suggested, nudging his legs apart, and that, Felix was willing to oblige. He was just settling into position when the door creaked open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Caspar both stiffened. Manuela leaned against the doorframe, squinting with a profound air of disappointment across the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t go so far as to say students like you are what drive me to drink,” she said flatly, “but </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> you considered how deeply your idiocy hurts me to watch?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/glittergluwu">My Twidder!!!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>